Help me, please
by Huang Yoori
Summary: Sebagian orang menganggap Natal adalah hari yang membahagiakan, tapi tidak dengan Huang Zi Tao. Malam natal menjadi hari yang mengerikan dihidupnya dan merubah segalanya. TAORIS/Slight KrisHan/Yaoi/Member Exo/Angst-Romance.


Title: Help me, please~

Pair: Taoris/slight KrisHan

Genre: Angst-Romance

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti, dll

Summary: Sebagian orang menganggap Natal adalah hari yang membahagiakan, tapi tidak dengan Huang Zi Tao. Malam natal menjadi hari yang paling mengerikan dihidupnya dan merubah segalanya. TAORIS! /Slight KrisHan/Angst-Romance/Yaoi.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Malam menjelang natal dipenuhi ribuan orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Semuanya tersenyum menanti saat penghujung natal tiba. Hangatnya kasih dan kebahagiaan pada saat natal selalu di tunggu-tunggu setiap orang termasuk anak-anak yang selalu menunggu santa memberi hadiah pada mereka. Juga bocah yang satu ini.

"Upan gege~" bacah 6 tahun bermata panda sedang merajuk pada sang gege.

"Hey, jangan mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu baby Zitao~" Sang gege yang berumur 8 tahun, mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

"Lihat ini, gege belikan cincin yang Zitao inginkan tadi! Nah gege juga sudah mempersiapkan kalung untuk mengalungkannya di lehermu," ucap Yifan mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya di leher Tao.

"Xiexie gege! Ini indah sekali!" Tao memeluk Yifan, menciumnya tepat dipipi merah Yifan.

"Ingat ya, walau ini cincin murahan tapi suatu saat gege akan memberikan yang lebih bagus untuk Tao dipernikahan nanti~ Tao maukan menikah dengan gege?" Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao, seakan takut kehilangan pandanya suatu saat nanti.

"Ehmm! Tao mau menikah dengan gege dan akan nunggu gege kok~" Tao mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Janji?" Yifan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!~" kelingking Tao menyatu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia ditengah dinginnya udara malam. Berjalan ditimbunan salju yang putih.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa akan ada bencana yang menimpa mereka. Dan memisahkan mereka. Sebuah tragedi yang mengubah hidup Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

PLAKK

Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga suaranya menggema di seluruh sudut rumah.

"KAU TAU?! VAS INI SANGAT MAHAL! DAN KAU MENJATUHKANNYA DENGAN BEGITU SAJA!" teriak kepada Tao yang terduduk dilantai akibat tamparan kuat dipipinya bahkan menyebabkan sudut bibir Tao berdarah dan meninggalkan jejak lima jari di pipinya.

"Sudahlah umma, biarkan saja anak tidak berguna itu. Ayo berangkat, nanti aku terlambat ke sekolah dan bukan umma ada urusan?" sang kakak, Luhan menatap dingin adiknya. Tanpa rasa kasihan Luhan pergi menuju teras.

"KAU! SEMINGGU TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MAKANMU! INGAT ITU! DAN BERSIHKAN PECAHAN INI, JUGA KAU BERSIHKAN SELURUH RUMAH INI. AWAS SAJA KALAU SAAT AKU PULANG RUMAH INI ADA TEMPELAN DEBU SEDIKIT SAJA!" teriak lalu pergi dari sana.

Tao hanya dapat menangis, menahan rasa sakit dipipinya. Menahan semua makian dan rasa sakit di hati yang ia terima sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja 10 tahun lalu. Di malam natal pada waktu itu, dia menyebrang dengan tidak hati-hati dan menyebabkan appanya meninggal karena menolongnya. Lalu menyalahkan Tao atas penyebab kematian suaminya tercinta.

Saat itu juga kehidupan seorang Huang Zi Tao berubah seratus derajat. mulai menjadikan Tao pembantu rumah yang bisa di bilang seperti kerja rodi. Tao dimarahi setiap harinya, disuruh membersihkan rumah besar ini sendirian yang ia tempati sampai saat ini. Tidur di gudang dengan beralaskan kardus. Tidak di biayai sekolah. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang setiap orang melihatnya akan kasihan terhadap Tao.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu. Keluarga Tao pindah ke Korea yang sebelumnya berada di China. Ayah Tao orang China sedangkan ibunya orang Korea. Hal ini juga menjadi pemicu pisahnya Tao dengan Yifan. Yifan bahkan tidak tau bahwa Tao pindah karena kepindahan Tao sangat mendadak.

"Hiks.. Huks..." Tao mulai membersihkan pecahan vas itu. Lihatlah badan ringkih tersebut. Yang dulunya gemuk sekarang menjadi sangat kurus seakan mudah patah jika di senggol sedikit saja.

Tao melihat jam dinding. Pukul 06.45, tersisa 45 menit lagi untuknya masuk sekolah dan 15 menit untuk jam kerja di lapak koran.

Tao bersiap-siap pergi setelah selesai membersihkan pecahan vas. Ia akan membersihkan rumah saat pulang sekolah nanti, masih ada waktu untuk membersihkan rumah sepulang sekolah nanti.

Kalian penasaran mengapa Tao dapat bersekolah? Itu karena beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dan soal kerja itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan dan lain-lainnya. Walau tidak mendapat hukuman, Tao juga tidak boleh makan dirumah tersebut.

Kasihan bukan?

.

.

.

"Hahhh... Hahh..." deru nafas Tao tidak beraturan. Beberapa menit lagi jam masuk sekolah tiba. Dan ia baru selesai mengantarkan koran di tiap rumah.

"Ahhh... Hahh.. Akhirnya sampai juga," Tao berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah, menenangkan nafasnya sebentar lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

CKLEK

BYUURRR

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa membahana terdengar di kelas. Mereka menertawakan keadaan Tao yang basah akibat jebakan di pintu kelas.

Tao tetap melangkah masuk walau bajunya basah oleh air pel-an. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Di bully, dikucilkan, entah karena apa satu sekolah tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan Tao. Padahal Tao anak yang pintar, mendapatkan beasiswa dan dapat loncat kelas dua kali.

Amazing bukan? Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu Tao bisa sehebat itu. Tao juga sekelas dengan kakaknya Luhan. Yeah, itu juga tidak ada yang tahu mereka kakak-adik. Luhan telah mengancam Tao untuk tutup mulut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," Lee seongsaengnim masuk kelas, memberi salam kepada anak muridnya.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan siswa baru," sorak sorai terdengar. "Ayo masuk," Lee seongsaengnim menyuruh siswa baru tersebut masuk.

"Good morning, I'm Wu Yi Fan, just call me Kris. Thank you." salam yang dingin.

Murid perempuan berteriak kagum. Pasalnya Kris memiliki wajah campuran Kanada-China, tinggi badan yang oke dengan tubuh tegap yang eksotis ditambah wajah cool Kris memberi nilai plus. Hey author pun terpesona melihat Kris~ wkwkwk

"Oke Kris-ssi, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong," Lee saenim mempersilahkan Kris duduk. Kris melihat tempat duduk kosong, hanya satu dan itu di samping pemuda bermata panda yang terlihat basah kuyup.

Kris berjalan ke kursi kosong. Duduk lalu mengikuti pelajaran yang dimulai. Ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya. Rambut blonde yang sama dengannya, dan kantung mata yang hitam seperti panda. Manis juga, pikir Kris.

"H..e..y..." ucap Tao pelan dengan senyum kecil. Kris dapat mendengarnya walau suara yang di terdengar sangat kecil. Sesaat Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tao kembali memandang keluar jendela, posisi duduknya dekat jendela. Memandang langit yang begitu cerah, indah sekali. Tidak sepertinya kumal, kumuh, dan menyedihkan. Pikir Tao miris.

'Papa, apa kabar di surga? Tao sungguh rindu dengan papa. Tao ingin cepat-cepat menyusul papa.' Tao menahan air mata yang akan keluar, sedetik kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri terhadap pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan. Dan semua itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung melesat menuju kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Tao. Dia masih setia duduk di bangkunya. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya memutih, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kris dingin. Kris pun masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh? Kris-ssi? Aniyo, aku masih kenyang, permisi." ucap Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju toilet.

Kris menatap kepergian Tao. 'Kau mirip sekali dengan Zitao baby ku. Apakah kau Zitao itu?' batin Kris sendu. Kris memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tao.

.

.

"Uhhukk—" Tao langsung menundukan kepalanya di wastafel setelah sampai di toilet. Memuntahkan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Uhhuk... Ohhhok... Hahhhh...Uhhhk...hahhh..hahhh.." Tao menyalakan air, membersihkan darah yang ia muntahkan.

Ini sudah sering terjadi. Tao sering memuntahkan darah disertai dada yang sesak, sakit, dan sulit bernapas. Tao tidak pernah memeriksakan ke rumah sakit dikarenakan tidak memiliki biaya untuk membayar.

"Hahhhh.. Hikkss... Papa... appo..." Tao sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya, sakit di dada dan sesak napas tidak dihiraukan. Hanya sebentar saja. Tao ingin sekali ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

CRING

Kalung yang di pakai Tao terlihat keluar dari seragam. "Upan gege..." ucap Tao lemah, memegang cincin kecil yang di bandul.

BRUK

Tubuh Tao seketika pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Kris yang baru datang hanya terbelak kaget. Tao terletak di lantai toilet dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana

"Astaga! Tao... Ah?" Kris tidak sengaja melihat cincin yang di kalungi Tao. Kris melihat cincin tersebut dan wajah Tao.

"Zitao baby?" Kris masih tak percaya bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah Zitao kecilnya dulu. Dengan tergesa Kris menggendong tubuh Tao ke rumah sakit walau air matanya sudah mengalir ke pipinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa?" tanya Kris.

"Mianhae Kris-ssi, Tao-ssi terkena kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Mungkin dalam beberapa bulan saja ia bisa hidup," uisa menjelaskan pada Kris.

"Apakah sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan?" tangan Kris gemetaran saat mendengar hal itu. Baru saja dia bertemu Zitao baby-nya, tapi sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Mianhae Kris-ssi, saya tidak dapat menolongnya. Mungkin saya hanya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya saja," uisa turut sedih.

"Go-gomawo uisa, permisi." Kris kembali ke ruang rawat Tao. Duduk di sebelah ranjang, menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Hey baby~ ini Upan gege mu. Kau semakin kurus sayang," Kris mengelus wajah tenang Tao. "Bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan gege lagi hiks..." Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Seolah tidak ingin terlepas.

"Gege mencintaimu"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hellow! Ini fic khusus untuk hari natal sekarang~ maaf kalo agak jelek dalam bahasanya T-T

Jangan lupa di baca ne~ dan tolong reviewnya!

**Huang Yoori**

**25/12/13**

**20:35 **

**Jeongmal Gomawo~ **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
